


The Fates are at play

by Darkphenyx16



Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Losing Control, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkphenyx16/pseuds/Darkphenyx16
Summary: Persephone finds herself in an unexpected meeting with TGOEM. A meeting that changes everything in the blink of an eye for her.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Athena/Hestia (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	The Fates are at play

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little tough to write. The two things Persephone asked for will be revealed, but not in this work.

****************************Persephone***************************

Well, I lied. There were two things I'd asked Hades for. 

Comfortable in the passenger seat of Hades' car, we crossed the border into Olympus with ease. The color contrast between the two realms always fascinated me. However, this trip felt daunting. I had the plans to ask the king of the underworld to undo the act of taking Alex's eye. I was also committed to going with him to the hospital. 

To my dismay, I'd had a message waiting for me from Artemis saying I needed to get home because something came up. Her text was very odd, given she's the most straightforward individual I know. My insides shook at the idea that maybe Apollo would be there. 

Shitty sun god. 

Just thinking of him now that Eros helped me name his crime makes me tremble in ways that weaken and strengthen me. A feeling that I'm truthfully scared of. I still haven't devised a plan to deal with him. 

"Are you alright?" 

Hades' voice broke me from my thoughts like a switch. The kings presence reminded me that I wasn't as alone as I'd surmised. Yet he is on the outskirts of my reality. Maybe I'll tell him? Soon. Yes. I glanced at Hades while he drove his fancy car with one hand on the wheel. 

"Thinking that's all," I said. If only Hades knew. 

Hades scoffed as we passed the familiar street sign that leads to the neighborhood Artemis lived in. "I'd say you are contemplating. Tell me, Kore, what makes you happy?" He asked. 

My breathing paused for mere seconds at the question, it was a no-brainer. "Flowers. The flowers that I create with my hands," I said. 

Hades stopped the car five houses down and put the brake on, turning to me. "No. What makes you happy outside of the balanced life you know as a goddess. You know? Hobbies." 

A strange sound escaped my throat, transforming into a giggle. "You could've just said that." 

A smirk stretched on the god's lips, and he shook his head, "I chose to say it that way to see what you said. Now answer me." 

I slumped in the passenger seat, relaxing completely. Scrunching my brows, the question was so easy, yet the words were sucked dry from my lips. 

"Obviously, you love chess," said Hades. 

Looking at him, I was confused. "Yes, but, more or less, that was one of the few things at my disposal in the mortal realm." I sat quietly some more, adjusting my coffee-stained dress. "I love to swim," I said. 

The king's eyebrows skyrocketed when I'd said that. 

"Y-you swim? For recreation?" He asked. 

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Well, yes. But when things get rough o-or I get nervous, I like to soak or do laps. But that was in the mortal realm." Home. What's it like at home right now? 

Suddenly the car cut off and reignited. Hades pulled the car in gear and began driving up to Artemis' place. And oh dear Gaia, I see why Artemis said it was so critical. 

******************************Hades*****************************  
"Sweetness?" I said. Pulling into Artemis' extended driveway, another car was parked out front. A grey colored car, and with a closer inspection of the license plate, it read ‘HOOT.' Athena is here. 

"Did Artemis tell you why she needed you home?" I asked, concerned. The little pink goddess was staring out the front window silent and hunched. I wanted to touch her shoulder to remind her I was here, but I didn't think it would do any good. 

"Kore." 

"H-huh?" She said deliriously. Never once looking back at me. An overwhelming sense of responsibility propelled my body. I can't just let her go alone. 

"Come on. Let me take you to the door," I said. 

She obliged, and like the gentleman I am, I didn't let her step foot out the car until I opened the door. Closing it behind her, we walked side by side slowly to the huntress' large home. 

"Underworld corp has a gym," I said, "that is open to every employee, even interns. A pool is there. P-please, go swim. Fff-for me?" We didn't bother looking at each other. I didn't mind, with the day she's had, I may just build her a pool. 

"Is it in the manual?" Persephone asked. Her voice was calm and small as we approached the front door. 

"Always sticking to rules, aren't we?" She finally looked at me. "Yes, it is. Read page 33-37." 

We made it to the door and rapped three times at the wood. Instinctively, I fell behind the little goddess and straightened my clothes. On the other side of the door was Hestia. 

The plump orange goddess had eyes on Persephone for a millisecond, and she quickly darted up to me. Her face flattened as she started to speak. 

"Wonderful," she started, "you might as well come in too." 

****************************Persephone***************************

Dread slithered throughout my body when I walked inside Artemis' home. Seeing Hestia at the front door slightly angered me since my friend couldn't tell me the truth. Now poor Hades is being dragged into this, knowing that Artemis is going to explode. 

Hestia led us to the couches where Athena was already seated. She looked up from her thoughts, and she smiled at the sight of us. 

"Uncle!" Athena said. Oh, maybe she was just excited for Hades. I can understand. Hades flashed her a genuine smile and made way to hug her tightly.   
"Athena! We aren't here for pleasantries," Hestia scolded. This had to be something other than our monthly meeting. 

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!" Artemis screamed. Her shrill voice stung to hear, but the face she was making was comical. Frown lines in her forehead grew deep into her skin, and her eyes were bulging, causing a high contrast with her purple skin. 

"Honestly, Artemis get over here so we can handle this, and I can go," Hestia said. 

Sighing heavy, the huntress stomped her way to one of the chairs in the den. The goddess of the hearth straightened her back, beginning this unexpected meeting. "So, it has come to my attention that you, Persephone, seem to like the company of men," Hestia cut her eyes in Hades' direction, "that have a pretty sickening reputation of being a conqueror of women. To put it nicely." 

Bile rose in my throat at the horrible things Hestia was saying. He didn't deserve it. "Hestia—," 

"Look, Perse, we are apprehensive about your safety. Especially around him," Artemis cut in. 

Craning my neck to my roommate, she was one to talk about my safety. I began salivating like a dog at the rude remarks flying towards Hades. 

"Artemis, I'm not sure what I did to you—," 

"Hades shut your mouth," said Hestia. The goddess sucked in her cheeks in an attempt to keep the cool in her body. Clasping her hands in front of her, smugness ripped across her face. 

Glancing at the king of the underworld, I felt a low tremor within my body, telling me something was off with him. His fist clenched, and top lip began to curl into a snarl. "You are aware that I am a king, right? And the both of you are spewing irrational disrespect towards me. In turn, scolding Kore for what?" He asked. 

"You king's think you're hot shit because you get a crown and fancy glow stick you call scepters. Then you go around defiling women left and right. Your words are empty to me. And I cannot stand by to watch you do the same to Persephone." Artemis said. Her words were brought to life with heavy arm flailing and dramatic expressions. Her purple face was a deep plum in the cheeks from all the words spilling out. 

"Kore doesn't belong in the underworld. My sister is lucky I haven't called her out on her meddlesome actions," Hestia barked. 

"Persephone isn't a child, what's with you and Demeter?" Artemis asked. Flipping her hand in my direction, I didn't care for the support now.

Hestia had finally broken her reserved stature, slanting her shoulders. "Artemis, pick a damn side! You can't be neutral in this situation," she said irritated, "you know what. Enough!" The plump woman threw her hands up. 

Artemis' living area was quiet for the first time since we'd been here. The silence caused me immense pain as I sat there, taking in my heartbeat at peak volume.

Sitting here watching them go back and forth about me, like I'm not here, formed an awful reaction inside me that felt familiar, but I couldn't say from where. I blinked multiple times, and red vines trickled into my view. Then floom my hair swallowed me in pink puddles as I sat on the couch. I felt dizzy, but not enough to change my focus. 

"Persephone?" The commanding voice came from the left side of the room. Athena's calm tone left me trembling. The tall grey goddess lifted and came to kneel before me, concerned but aware. "Can you calm down?" She asked me. 

The room faded out, and it was just Athena and I. My breathing was unstable, and her face helped me zero in on what I felt. She extended her hand, it was calloused, and I flinched away. That one movement broke the focus, and I looked across the room. Hestia and Artemis were on their feet, lingering close by like they were going to lunge for me. 

Then I turned to Hades absorbing his handsome face. He was so cool right now. Like he wasn't uncomfortable. That low tremor was growing the longer I stared at him, a connection is what it felt like. 

"Please, Persephone. Speak your mind," Athena spoke. 

A growl surfaced at the back of my throat. My bottom lip trembled at first. I so wanted to speak, voice my anger, but I felt the gnawing need to settle my spirit. 

"Sweetness," Hades said. Low and gentle like Athena. He scooted near me, and the tremor rumbled within me. Hades' blue hand-stretched touching mine, and I took a deep breath for the first time. All the red vines crumpled around me, withering into dehydrated brown lines. 

How did he do that? 

"That's enough touching. Hades, I think you should go now," Hestia said. Marching past Athena, knocking her over, the goddess separated us. 

"Hestia, I can make my own decisions," I said. Her usually soft expression became harsh, riddled with wrinkles a goddess shouldn't have. 

"Clearly, you cannot. Kore, you seem to forget that you are to have boundaries as a maiden. If you can't control yourself, I'll do it for you." Hestia pulled me off the sofa by the arm. His head was down, and that section of white hair had fallen into his face again. The sight of him defeated hurt me deeply. 

Snatching away from the orange woman at the resistance of my overgrown hair, I backed away, winding up in the center of the room. Artemis' whole apartment was in view at this point, like I was standing before them all to put on a performance. "Hestia, you don't tell me what to do. I can work where I want, and I can see who I want." 

"You disgraceful little girl," Hestia started. Swelling at the waist, turning a burnt orange in hue, the whole apartment grew hotter. "How dare you disrespect this organization and what it stands for. I knew I knew something had to be going on with you two." She said, pointing between Hades and I. He had already started to get up and head for the door when Hestia began to anger. 

"You are the disgrace!" I said. "A woman's safe haven as an eternal maiden, and you assumed I'd had no morals. Oh, I know, the stupid village girl from the mortal realm has never been anywhere. She has no experience. As much as you bellow about looking out for me, the three of you have been oblivious." Revulsion gathered in clumps inside my stomach when the words came out. I wasn't planning on this day for at least another week or two, but it seems it's time to cut ties. 

"Oblivious to what, your free lifestyle? Or let me guess, what you and Hades have is real? I've pegged your card since I took that coat," Hestia stood a foot away at this point, her body was swollen and immune to the heat that she was creating in the home. 

"Please, Hestia, it's getting too hot," Artemis said. She and Athena were fanning themselves, and there was Hades by the door staring at me. I hope he doesn't think less of me when I say this, but I have to end this. 

"Shut up! I want to hear what the brat has to say," She said. 

Red vines poured around me like a faucet had been turned on. I drug my hands through them and twirled them by the clumps in my hair. Closing the gap between Hestia and me, we were nearly nose to nose. "I was raped the first week of being in Olympus," I said. A laugh belted out of me that started out vicious, and just as quickly as it came out, it changed, and tears fell hot down my face. "The audacity of you to think, that I am roaming around lacking morals is unfair, and my stance on the organization is clear.” 

Deflating like a balloon, Hestia's appearance changed back to normal. Her eyes were wide, and she turned to the front door where Hades stood. "Defiler!" She screamed. At that point, I'd become protective. 

"Watch your mouth. Hades has been a gentleman," I said. The tears slowed, and hands began to swarm me from behind. Artemis and Athena held me there, I allowed it for what it was worth. Hestia continued to have her doubts scribbled across her face, but sharing this information has changed everything. 

Looking at the somber king, his expression was unreadable. He'd sunken into the corner by the door, the shine of his eyes were present, and all I wanted is for him to take this awful feeling I felt again. But he can't, he's not mine. 

"Aidoneus, I think you should go home now," Hestia said back turned. His massive body straightened, and with ease, he'd disappeared. The faint sound of his car engine revving played, and the tires screeched wildly into the distance. 

*****************************************************************

Artemis' home became uncomfortable for Persephone, more than ever before. The one being she had trusted enough to confide in left in a hurry. Once he'd left, space was given, and Hestia tried to clean up the mess she'd made.   
"I assume you know who did this," Hestia said. Persephone became tight-lipped instantly, not willingly giving information anymore now that her head was cleared. 

"Listen. I don't want to talk about who. It's the fact that it did happen. I'm no maiden anymore. So please do not smooth this over for me," Persephone said. 

Goddess of the hearth became winded, hearing her prized pupil wanted no assistance. Finally, meeting her breaking point, Hestia threw her hand on her hip. "I'm going to take that as you need a little break," she said, "we can discuss this at a later date when you want to really tell the truth." 

That was the last straw for Persephone, enough was enough. "I'm resigning from TGOEM. You can have your scholarship money back, I will pay you for what I've used for school. And you can gladly get the fuck out." 

"Whoa, Perse." Artemis jumped from her chair, wide-eyed at her friend. This wasn't normal, Persephone, and she knew it. Just watching the pink goddess tremble on the cushion made Artemis instincts kick in. "Hey, Hestia, maybe you should leave. Sorry, Athena." 

Hestia scoffed at the seconding of her removal. Sticking her nose in the air, the goddess called on Athena, who was her ride home. Athena reluctantly patted Persephone on the shoulder, before going to the front door. She, Hestia, and Artemis chatted outside for a few minutes giving Persephone enough time to go to her room to be alone. 

My footsteps were light to the touch. The thumping of my heart kept me alert for the moment. Dragging my excessive hair into the room, I left a good portion of it lying at my bed as I went to go find scissors. 

Wasting no time, I cut my tresses to a manageable length, longer than my usual pixie. Petals splayed across the room, and I rushed to lock the door. Sliding to the ground, I rested my exhausted body against the hardwood. A hollow space opened in my chest, realizing that I'd finally said what had happened to me. Telling Hestia did not give me the relief I thought it would. What was the point in being honest when Hestia barely believed me? 

Grabbing my phone, I immediately texted Eros. 

Me: Are you busy tonight? 

Eros: For you? Anytime.   
It seems the person I can count on the most was Eros and he—

Knock Knock Knock 

"Perse? Can I come in?" Artemis' muffled voice was the last I wanted to hear. Unlocking the door and cracking it, I could see the white of her eyes on the other side. 

"What do you want?" I asked. 

Pushing on the door, Artemis forced me to see her whole face. "Please can I come in? That was a whole mess, and I didn't intend for it to get out of hand like that." 

Wait…. 

"Are you telling me you called for this meeting?" I asked. Pulling the door all the way open, all that anger I'd had resurfaced. Artemis' face turned that plumpish color in the cheeks again. "Good Gaia, you did." Throwing my hands up, I didn't even bother to slam the door like I wanted to. 

Running to my closet, I destroyed the order in which everything was in, in search of a new outfit to put on. 

"Persephone, I was only doing it to help," Artemis pleaded. As I turned each time, she got deeper into the room. 

"Help? You want to fucking help? How about leaving me alone, okay?" Throwing off the coffee-stained dress, I threw on a cleaner dress. Seizing my phone, I proceeded to type furiously to Eros. 

Me: SOS 

"Perse! Why won't you hear me out?" Artemis asked with tears streaking her face. I paused, remembering that she was kind enough to let me stay here. The thought ran in my mind for seconds, but that's it. 

"Fine. Why?" I asked. Crossing my arms, I waited for her response, hoping she could spit it out. Regardless of her answer, I was leaving to get away as soon as Eros texted me back. The huntress sat on the edge of my bed and wiped her face. Looking down at the ground like a child.   
"I was worried about you working over there, and Apollo ha—," 

Whoa, hold up. I threw my index finger in the air trying to catch myself, the dizzying feeling I'd had earlier came back at the sound of his name. "Fates. Are you joking? Apollo, what?" 

"Well, Apollo said he'd seen you and Hades the other night," Artemis said. 

Snorting I couldn't help myself; all this protecting of Apollo, officially became comedic. "Apollo was harassing Hades and me. I can't believe you really listened-," I paused, "Actually, yes, I can. It's okay, Artemis. I forgive you." 

Like magic, Eros burst into my room from the front of the house. "Hey, honey, what's wrong?" He asked. His curly pink hair was perfectly styled, and he was wearing a very flattering collared shirt with slacks. 

"We can talk about it when we leave," I said. Eros turned to Artemis, confused at the display before him. Artemis didn't even bother to tell Eros to leave, which was great for me. I left her sitting on the edge of my bed. 

It's time I took back my freedom. 


End file.
